The International Society for Trace Element Research in Humans (ISTERH), the Hellenic Trace Element Society (HTES) and the Nordic Trace Element Society (NTES) will combine their regularly scheduled individual meetings for the first time to create a joint conference to foster scientific exchange on all aspects of trace element nutrition. The objectives of this conference on Trace Elements in Diet, Nutrition and Health: Essentiality and Toxicity are to disseminate findings of new research and encourage collaboration of scientists across international boundaries. The meeting will be located in Crete, Greece on October 21-26, 2007. New research findings and information will be exchanged through 12 symposia (four of which are plenary sessions), 3 poster presentations, and 10 oral minisymposia. Forty-three invited speakers will present overviews of recent research. Oral minisymposia and poster sessions will be selected from investigator-submitted abstracts. All presentations will be followed by open discussion. This conference will help advance knowledge of trace elements in diet, nutrition and health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]